


Questionable Associations

by stillskies



Series: Questionable Associations [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji tries to figure out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Associations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



> Prompt: trouble in paradise
> 
> CLEARLY THAT MEANS BREAK THEM UP, RIGHT? RIGHT?

They rarely ever fight – in fact, Ashiwara-san's calm, inviting nature is initially what won him over during their rather (turbulent unusual) short courting period. Actually, Kouji can't think of a single argument that they have had in the past three years that isn't go related. So he really doesn't understand _why_ Ashiwara-san is avoiding him, not returning his calls, and basically making himself _scarce_ , which, had this been about _four_ years ago, would be exactly what Kouji wants.

Except.

Except they're supposed to get lunch, and Kouji was going to casually hint to Ashiwara-san that maybe they should move in together, because Kouji already has duplicates of _everything_ at Ashiwara-san's apartment, anyway. And he spends so much time there at this point, that when he dropped off the rent to the landlord, he had looked at him with surprised eyes and said, "Oh, you still live here." Which is what had prompted this whole crazy idea of cohabitating to begin with, despite the verbal lashing he'll get from Morishita-sensei once he finds out.

(Not if. Once. There is _no_ way he'll be able to hide that, especially with the rotating hosting that Morishita-sensei implemented last week.)

But now, Ashiwara-san is nowhere to be found, and Kouji is standing in the Ki'in lobby, mentally running through every. single. conversation he and Ashiwara-san has had in the past week. He's recounting a brief exchange about dinner from three nights ago when Ashiwara-san and Ogata-sensei exit the elevator. Ogata-sensei has his hand on the small of Ashiwara-san's back, as though leading him through the mostly empty room.

He wants to go over there and say something. Or do something. But all he does is stay glued to the spot, watching as they walk _right past him_. Ashiwara-san doesn't even look at him, but Ogata-san nods as they pass. Then, without a word, they are out the door and on the street, and Kouji is still standing in the middle of the Ki'in lobby, alone.


End file.
